Lady of Rivendell
by ardesladyofrivendell
Summary: Legolas Love Fanfic. Ardes and Legolas basically grew up together even though Ardes lived in Rivendell for she was the daughter of Elronds son and Legolas lived in Mirkwood. Ardes' visits were frequent. Though one day it was decided she would stay in Mirkwood for her own safety, at first she found it hard to cope with her family leaving her. But Legolas was always there.
1. Chapter 1: Hello & Goodbye

I peered through the trees as they traveled, The wind had picked up and the rustling of the brush and the branches were catching the attention of my sensitive ears. A smile played upon my face as a memory of me running through the halls of the woodland castle played out before my eyes. Legolas had been teasing me, and though I was wise enough, even at that age to know, I had decided to let the prince have his fun and chased after him calling him over and over again until he stopped running and returned.

Since I wasnt paying attention my horse wandered startling a doe and her fawn in turn startling my horse, she reared and consequently I fell from her back landing on the ground with a loud thud, I could hear everyone behind me gasp and scramble to get off of their horses in order to aid me. Everyone seemed to be calling my name but one voice stood out the most, it was Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. In no time he was in front of me and my father and my grandfather were beside me.

"Ardes." Legolas said probably for the 20th time finally bringing my attention back to my surroundings. "Are you alright?"

"Legolas!" I exclaimed, I didn't even seem to notice I had fallen off when I threw my arms around his neck causing him to fall backwards since he was already crouched down and off balance, he just chuckled while i was looking down at him my light brown hair covering both of our faces from everyone's view.

"Why is it, that whenever Ardes, the lady of Rivendell is here, I always end up on my back with her on top of me?" He asked a teasing tone in his voice. I simply smiled.

"Perhaps it is because, you let your guard down when I am around." I laughed as we sat up, he stood first in order to help me back to my feet, I heard a long sigh of relief come from my father and my grandfather as they also returned to their feet. I had a mere scrape on my arm that Legolas bound with ease though I insisted it wasn't needed he was adamant that it be bound to stop infection. We walked into Mirkwood side by side Legolas stealing a glance or two as we made our way through the halls. I smiled at him, every time we saw each other we were more mature, and I missed the little children that we used to be, with no worries and no responsibilities, just two children in a big world that they couldn't understand or put to terms, well I liked to pretend we couldn't, though we were smart enough to understand even if we were not told. I couldn't pretend anymore though, as much as I would have liked to I couldnt.

"I remember when we used to hide here, they could never find us until we wanted to be found." I smiled at the memory of the guards frantically searching for us and we would simply laugh when they were gone, it often earned us a stern talking to for disappearing. "You always got me into trouble, Prince." I looked at Legolas whos smile disappeared at the way I addressed him.

"Ardes." He started. "You can call me Legolas." we stopped in our spot no one was around.

"It isn't proper." I replied, looking at him apologetically.

"I am your friend, not your Prince." He smiled slightly tucking a stray strand of my light brown hair behind my ear. "Therefore you can call me Legolas."

"You sound like a Prince." I teased, escaping his gaze and making a run knowing he would chase me, I didn't make it far before he ensnared me by my waist pulling me back. "Legolas!" I tried to sound angry with him but ended up laughing instead, I managed to escape his strong grasp eventually. "When did you get so fast?"

"When did you get so slow." He replied a smirk appearing on his face. "I think you hit your head when you fell Mellon."

"I didn't hit my head Legolas!" I smiled knowing how to get him back. "I mean, I didn't hit my head Cunn." Legolas seemed surprised that I had spoken in the Nandorin tongue, it was more common for me to speak in Sindarin if I spoke in elvish at all. Though he seemed slightly amused.

"When did you learn to speak Nandorin Ardes?" He asked curiously taking a careful step towards me.

"A little while after I met you for the first time." I replied.

"I have never heard you speak in Nandorin before." He stepped a little closer, sensing he was up to something I made sure I was in a position where I could escape him if need be before I continued.

"There was no need to. Besides, we usually speak in Sindarin if and when we speak in elvish." I carefully watched his arms he had his hands behind his back and was walking as if this were a matter of life or death, right when he went to grab me again a Guard came and we both composed ourselves once again.

"Lady Ardes, Prince Legolas, the King has summoned you."

"Thank you." Legolas said dismissing the guard. "We best not keep him waiting." Legolas smiled at me a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" I asked, he looked at me with very innocent eyes.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that." I sighed deciding not to push it any further, we met at the foot of his father's throne, the conversation was boring until I was brought into the picture, thats when the plans I knew of changed.

"Ardes." My father said gently brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yes Ada?" I looked at him curiously.

"Thranduil, Elrond, and I. Have decided that instead of you Returning to Rivendell with us, you will remain here, where it is safer for you to be." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, I looked at Legolas for some sort of comfort but he was clearly as shocked as I was, I simply nodded knowing I would be dismissed now that the conversation was over, I didn't want my father to know that it hurt me since it was his will that I stayed; but being left behind by the ones that I love seemed to sting and tug at my very being, even if it was best for me it hurt. As soon as I was dismissed I exited the area as quickly as I could without alarming them that something was wrong, the moment I got far enough away I let the tears stream down my cheek. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around, I looked up into the face of Legolas, of coarse he followed me, I knew I wouldn't be able to fool him, he knew me to well.

"Ardes." He said in almost a whisper pulling me into a tight hug allowing me to rest my head on him. I could hear his steady heart beat and it soothed me, along with the comforting words he muttered so only I would hear them, he understood it was hard for me to know my family was going to leave without me, he understood everything.


	2. Chapter 2: No bounds

Saying goodbye and watching them leave was the hardest part. I felt helpless as I watched the horses and the elves disappear, Legolas offered me his hand in an attempt to reassure me, I took it, but only to ease his worry for me. As the pain set in I felt a tear escape my eye and start its journey down my cheek only to be stopped with a gentle wipe of Legolas's thumb. He smiled at me and my smile slowly appeared on my face, even though there were tears still falling, but Legolas wiped away every single one.

"How about…" He took my hand leading me in the direction of the training field. "We go shoot some arrows, get your mind of things."

"I'm not a very good Archer Legolas." I replied my blue eyes meeting his.

"I think I can fix that." He replied, I simply sighed following him knowing full well that he wasn't going to give up.

Once we got there he handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows and lined me up with a target, I pulled an arrow from the quiver and loaded the bow. I pulled the string back and released, though I hit the target I was nowhere near the center. I pulled another arrow and readied myself to shoot when I felt Legolas come up behind me.

"Like this." He whispered in my ear lifting my arm slightly, he put one hand on the bow over mine, and put the other on my drawing hand to draw back the string, together we drew back the string and released the arrow, and sure enough it hit dead center. I took another arrow, and with every shot Legolas stood behind me tweaking my stance and how I was shooting, we spent the whole afternoon at the archery range and when the sun started to set Legolas took the bow setting it down before grabbing my hand and leading me into the castle.

"Legolas! Where are you taking me?" I asked as we turned into the royal wing and went into a room; a table was set for two.

"Happy birthday." Legolas smiled leading me over to my chair pulling it out for me to sit down.

"Legolas, you didn't have to do this." I looked up at him as he poured some wine into my glass before tending to himself.

"Everyone's birth is something to celebrate." Legolas sat down smiling at me. "Especially the Birth of the Lady Ardes of Imladris." We spent hours in that room after we had finished eating we talked, not about anything important, mostly about our foolish ways when we were children, reminding each other of silly mistakes we made, which in turn made us laugh.

Legolas glanced at me our gazes meeting a small smile grew on his face.

"Ennas na a lim vi Lien hen." Our gaze held as he continued. "One in which I have never seen in any other eyes but yours."

I looked down feeling my cheeks start to burn knowing they were probably a nice shade of red, Legolas lifted my chin with one of his fingers stretching across the table gently kissing my lips, I was tense for a moment before easing into the kiss, when he pulled away I opened my eyes our faces only about an inch away from each other.

"Legolas…" I started but was cut off by him kissing me again, when we broke apart I sighed. "Legolas, we cant…" Now he was beside me looking me directly in the eye.

"Ardes, do you love me?" I felt my heart simply melt just from him saying my name.

"Yes, I love you." I whispered in reply.

"There are no rules and no bounds when two beings are in Love." He placed one hand on my cheek before kissing me once again, I could not argue with him and even if I did I knew I would loose, once we broke apart he lead me down the hall to his room, we walked in and he shut the door behind us leading me over to the bed. I laid down allowing him to climb on top of me and start to kiss me again; he stopped and looked down at me a sudden seriousness appeared on his face.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." He whispered looking down at me. I gazed into his eyes wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Never." I replied pressing my lips back to his, in that moment, we became one, and no one else mattered, It was just us, and it amazed me how in mere seconds we went from being friends to being lovers.

Hope you like it XD. so the elvish says, there is a light in your eyes. if you were confused.  
Merry christmas and remember love has no bounds :)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

I woke up to find Legolas was already awake and dressed, I sat up holding the sheets above my chest to cover my bare body, he obviously heard me stir since he turned to face me a smile appearing on his face.

"Good morning Ardes." He pushed some of my tangled hair behind my ear. I smiled, giving him a good morning kiss in reply before sighing.

"Legolas, do you think we are being reckless?" I asked grabbing my dress slipping it on as he sat down beside me.

"Reckless?" Legolas looked at me curiously.

"We aren't wed." I replied. "Our parents would not approve, isn't that reckless?"

"Ardes, you do not need approval for everything breath you take and every move you make." He held my hand tightly. "You are a beautiful, caring, Independent woman, who I couldn't even begin to imagine being reckless." He stood again helping me to my feet encircling my waist pulling me up against his body. "You need to stop worrying about everything, you know that?"

"I know." I replied rolling my eyes. "I better go brush my hair before someone else sees me." I started walking for the door but found myself pinned up against the wall Legolas Smiling mischievously at me. "Legolas, I have to go brush my hair, it's a-" I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine. "Legolas." I said in a more serious tone, he sighed reluctantly letting me leave.

About two months later I awoke in Legolas's arms, I shot up realizing what day it was startling Legolas from his sleep.

"Ardes, Meleth what has you so agitated?" He asked sitting up.

"It's the feast tonight Legolas!" I said hurrying out of the bed. "Some of my friends will be in my room in any minute."

"Calm down." Legolas laughed getting up tying up the back of my dress for me. "Tight enough?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I replied giving him a small smile turning and quickly kissing him goodbye before disappearing to my room, which was thankfully across the hall, I made to my Mirror and grabbed my brush just in time. My friends walked in and started complaining seeing the mess my hair was in.

"How are you supposed to impress the Prince looking like that?" Maedwen asked me shaking her head.

"Who said I wanted to impress the prince?" I replied, as she started to brush out my hair.

"I see the way you look at him Ardes." She braided parts of my hair pulling them back into a simply but very regal and elegant looking bun.

"We are friends." I lied, we were much more than just friends, we had plans to get married and have a family. I turned around when the others brought out my dress, it was a beautiful dark blue with long purple sleeves, and it had wonderful silver decoration to it. "Its beautiful!"

"Well put it on!" The all exclaimed at once. I put the dress on and walked out all of them gasping when they saw me. "Your so beautiful! You look just like a princess!" I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Thank you, it really is a beautiful dress."

"Don't thank us, your father sent it for you, we just brought it when we came." Maedwen opened a box pulling out a beautiful circlet tiara placing it carefully on my head. "And this." She smiled stepping back. "You're the perfect Princess."

"Maedwen, I'm not a princess. " I said turning to look in the mirror.

"You're the Lady of Rivendell, your father is the heir to Rivendell, that makes you-"

"A lady." I cut her off. "Not a Princess."

"It's the same thing Ardes." She replied. "Man ye Neitha?" I took a deep breath in staring at the mirror looking into my own eyes.

"Munta, I'm fine." I replied turning to face them. "Do I really have to wear this all day and night?"

"Of coarse!" they replied. I sighed looking at myself again before leaving the room.

"How are you liking Mirkwood? You have been here for just over two months now." Maedwen asked spiking up a conversation.

"It's the same as it always has been." I replied. "Legolas and I are still very close friends, he taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow a few days after I was told I was staying. Everyone is kind."

"Lady Ardes." A few of the guards bowed as I was walking by causing me to stop.

"Please call me Ardes." They nodded respectfully before I continued on. "That was odd." I looked back over my shoulder. "No one calls me by lady, I wonder Whats changed?" I questioned more to myself but still got an answer.

"It's a Formal event Ardes, and Lady Ardes is your formal name."

I simply moaned with irritation, the day went by slow and when the time came for the feast, it was more like a ball. I was asked to wait at the entrance of the dinning hall to be announced, and though I insisted that it wasn't necessary they refused to let me pass without announcing me.

"Arriving, Lady Ardes of Imladris." I walked in everyone turning my way; I hated it. A guard escorted me to my seat, which was at the table both Thranduil, and Legolas were sitting at.

"Wine?" A server asked. I nodded and held out my glass as they poured it; I took a small sip before putting it down. Dinner was served though I had lost my apatite and a sudden nausea came over me. Then the music started playing and elves started to dance, I took another few sips of wine trying to in a way wash the nausea away but to no avail, I ate as much of my dinner as I could before I felt like I was defiantly going to be sick.

"Lady Ardes." Legolas standing up before he offered me his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked a gently smile appearing on his face. I took his hand and smiled back.

"Of coarse, my prince." I replied knowing that irritated him as much as Lady Ardes irritated me. We walked onto the dance floor and he took my waist his fingers brushing against my belly, which caused me to shiver, it wasn't the first time in the past almost two months though, My belly had become a lot more sensitive then it was. I was pulled out of my thought when we started to dance, which didn't help the nausea situation, as soon as the dance was over I looked at Legolas and concern appeared on his face.

"Ardes Meleth?" He whispered so only I could hear him. "Are you alright? Your suddenly very pale."

I managed a smile. "I'm just not feeling well…I think I will take my leave." I excused myself politely before disappearing once I was out of sight I ran down the hallway to my room where I ended up vomiting. I put a hand on my belly suddenly frightened and walked over to the mirror, I pulled my dress which was slightly loose tight, and sure enough there was a bump, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it, but it was still there. Suddenly it all made sense.

I was Pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PLOT TWIST XD Lol not really, i'm sure you guys saw that coming I just really wanted to say that.  
Anyways the elvish:  
Meleth-Love  
Munta-Nothing  
Man ye Neitha-what is wrong.

I think that is all of it.  
Now the big question: Will Ardes hide the Pregnancy from Legolas as long as she can, or tell him?

anyways you guys want to see Ardes's Dress and Tiara, Okay! Just follow the links bellow:

. - Dress

. ?main_page=product_info&cPath=1&products_id=32-circlet tiara


End file.
